


Rose petals

by sam_alamadingdong



Category: Ethan and Alex Series - Swirlseypop
Genre: Fluff, LGBT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_alamadingdong/pseuds/sam_alamadingdong
Summary: Alex is indecisive on whether he should get Lukas something for Valentines day. All the fluff.
Relationships: Alex/Lukas, Lukas/Alex
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Rose petals

**Author's Note:**

> IN THIS AU THEY DO NOT LIVE TOGETHER!! Anyways, This was based off of something that happened to me sort of . Btw at the end Ao3 decided to stop making new paragraphs so it's kinda weird n stuff idk i'm really tired(ALso I didn't bother to add tags i'm tired bleh)

Valentines was only a little while away, Me and Ethan we're at a little stand they set up for everyone to buy their crushes things. Ethan was gawking at the candies and cards. I had to admit, I didn't exactly wanna be here since I didn't like having a constant reminder I'm single, but Ethan dragged me over to gush over his crush on Cinder so I was just waiting for him to either buy something or be done with it.

"Look Alex! They have an anonymous rose you can send! Should I get one for Cinder?" I glanced over at the roses Ethan was talking about. They we're pretty cheap, I mean if you consider 3.50 cheap, and you could send it with an anonymous note as well. Seems perfect for anyone pining but doesn't wanna confess yet.

I smiled looking at Ethan "You should totally get her one! Maybe also a confession with your number," I nudged my arm at Ethan and he looked down covering his face with a stupid silly smile plastered on his face.

"Stop itttt.. I might get it but I need to give serious thought to it first! I can't be so full of confidence I mean like what if she doesn't like me backk!" Ethan replied to me in a whiny tone. I rolled my eyes "You never know dude! How about you think about it and we can get the card tomorrow?" I took this as my chance to ask to leave the stand.

Ethan nodded and started walking away, I was gonna follow (I mean I WAS the one who suggested to leave) but while walking with Ethan I stopped myself in my tracks, I looked back at the stand.

_Only 3.50..huh? ___

__Ethan noticed I had stopped and looked back at me "You coming?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Yeah uh, just give me a minute" I replied looking at Ethan again apologetically. It was written all over his face that he wanted to press into the situation and ask why I wasn't gonna follow or if I was thinking of buying something for someone but he bit his lip and reluctantly nodded and started walking away without me._ _

__I walked back over to the stand, grabbing a flower, turning it so I could see all sides._ _

___I wasn't really gonna think about this,, right? ____ _

____I put the flower back down, no. It would be stupid to get one. I had been sort of pining on Lukas for a while. I had always hated him but something changed. In biology when the teacher turns the lights off so we could watch an informative video, he'll always teasingly hold my hand. I mean I don't fight about it and he'll do it in the cheesiest ways possible like asking to see who's hand is bigger and then closing our fingers together. Sometimes he'd fall asleep and i'd lay my head on the table and just look at him, not moving my hand from his. He's been more flirty outside of biology too like throwing stupid pick up lines, but it's mostly when people aren't watching that he'll get intimately touchy as if we we're a domestic couple._ _ _ _

____I put the flower up to my nose, letting it brush against my lips, I took a big whiff closing my eyes. My allergies we're gonna kick my ass but I could care less. I put the flower down. This was stupid i shouldn't even be thinking about that bastard. I was walking up to where we we're chilling before Ethan dragged me over here but the bell rang. Ah well, I guess i'll just catch up with him after school since our last two classes weren't together._ _ _ _

____~_ _ _ _

____I waited for Ethan outside of school, Sam was waiting with me, and Lukas? He always stayed after school to do bad kid stuff. Ethan walked over to us with his bag strap slung over his shoulder. Sam groaned playfully "Took you long enough!"_ _ _ _

____Ethan rolled his eyes "Well i'm not just gonna run over here at full speed, Sam. It's only 6 minutes after school. He poked Sams cheek and she giggled. We all started walking together, we lived fairly close to one another so it was nice knowing we could all walk home with each other. The first one dropped off was Sam. She waved at us from her window until we we're out of sight. As me and Ethan walked together coming closer to each others houses my mind wandered back to the rose._ _ _ _

_____I'm not gonna buy it. That's final _I thought to myself. Why would I even begin to think of getting Lukas a rose? He's so stupid and reckless. I decided I wasn't gonna think about it anymore.__ _ _ _ _

______Ethan and me said bye as we each headed into our houses, we were lucky we were neighbors, also friends since diapers since our parents were besties. I couldn't imagine doing anything without him. I pushed my cheesy thoughts for my best friend aside and toppled onto my bed, I had homework to do but the bed seemed more inviting. My phone beeped and I groaned reaching over for it, it was probably Ethan, that's what I thought until I opened it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lukas: Hey what's up loser_ _ _ _ _ _

______I rolled my eyes, it was just Lukas. I was considering just leaving him on read and not replying but there wasn't anything I had to lose._ _ _ _ _ _

______Me: What do you want dumb head -_-_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lukas: Aw just checking on ya. You still on campus?_ _ _ _ _ _

______I read over the text. Am I still on campus? Why would he wanna know that? I typed out my response as I tried to push away my thoughts that suddenly wished I was still at school._ _ _ _ _ _

______Me: No y tho?????_ _ _ _ _ _

______Lukas: oh  
Lukas: never mind_ _ _ _ _ _

______I sat up immediately as interest welled up within me. Was there something important he had to do??_ _ _ _ _ _

______Me: Wait wat why never mind??_ _ _ _ _ _

______I waited for a response, after about 15 minutes I accepted that I wasn't gonna get a reply._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ughhh so unfair!" I groaned as I threw my phone across the room, tossing an arm over my face dramatically as I flopped onto my bed. How was I supposed to get any work done now? Lukas obviosly wanted me for something. I closed my eyes, i'll just ask him tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______~  
I was in biology class waiting, waiting for him. We sat next to each other on our group table, I stared at the opened door impatiently waiting, waiting for him to come in. As the bell rang he came in, smirking knowing the teacher couldn't mark him absent, I mean not that he would. Our bio teacher is pretty lazy. Lukas took his seat beside mine, I faintly remember him being farther from me and him pulling his chair closer to mine. He smirked at me and I glared at him pouting._ _ _ _ _ _

______The teacher turned off the projector "We'll be watching an informative video make sure to pay attention it'll be on the quiz and.. yeah," He turned off the lights and slumped in his chair. All the kids snickered, We all came up with a theory that when he was in that chair it was because he was watching dirty videos. All the whispering around me soon disappeared though as soon as Lukas brushed against my hand, grabbing it. My heart fluttered but it reminded me of the question I had yet to ask him._ _ _ _ _ _

________

___I leaned near him whispering, "What did you need me for yesterday?" I felt blush creeping onto me from my neck, I hoped it was too dark to tell. "I just wanted to hang dude stop being so worried about it," he replied, I could faintly see him blushing but I decided it was just the lights playing tricks on me. Our faces were still pretty close together, "Really? Thats all?" I questioned back still keeping a soft voice. Lukas smirked and nodded, he leaned in close to my ear and said in a soft tone "You worry to much, just relax a little baby" I could feel his breathe against my ear, my face turned full crimson and I prayed the lights wouldn't show it. He pulled his face away and smirked at me, looking deep into my eyes. I looked away from him "Shut up,," I huffed out, I hoped he didn't realize I held his hand tighter._ _ _

___ _

___~_ _ _

___ _

___It was Lunch again and Ethan dragged me back to the stand. While dragging me over here he had pure determination on his face, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands clenched. He has announced to me that he was gonna get the card, I was happy for him but I couldn't help but think about-_ _ _

___ _

___"Help me decide what to write!" Ethan pouted at me, a flicker of anxiety shot through his eyes. "How about uh 'I really like you, maybe we should go out'" Ethan rolled his head facing towards the sky as soon as I said that, he complained "I don't wanna be so bold!!" I snickered and he pouted at me "It isn't funny!" He dragged out the 'Y' as he playfully pushed me. "Aw, just write whatever comes to your heart dude!" I said, Ethan looked at me, and then back at the card. He breathed in and then huffed out and started writing immediately. I tried to peak at it but he wouldn't let me. He finished writing and payed the fees._ _ _

___ _

___He started walking away from the booth, looking accomplished, He stared at me "Are you gonna stay over here again?" My face flushed as he said that. He sighed "Come on tell me what your gonna do! Are you buying stuff or something?" He walked near me and I ran a hand through my hair anxiously as I laughed nervously. He put his hand on my shoulder and stared into my eyes. I sighed, I might as well just say it "I was.. I was thinking of getting one for Lukas.." I shut my eyes tight waiting for Ethan's response._ _ _

___ _

___"Woah really? Never knew you'd go for him," I opened my eyes, relieved he didn't make fun of me or anything. I scratched my neck "Haha.. yeah," I smiled at him, grabbing a rose. "Are you gonna get it?" I looked at the rose. I decided fuck it, I bought the rose. I decided not to write a letter with it though, my hand writing is bad. Ethan smiled at me, he didn't say it but his eyes said he was proud of me._ _ _

___ _

___I lied in bed that night anxiously waiting for the next day._ _ _

____

___~_ _ _

___ _

___I had gotten to school early that day. The day drifted by pretty fast. It wasn't until Lunch when I bumped into Lukas._ _ _

____"Hey pretty boy," He said, smirking at me with a flower in his hand, I assumed it was my flower. __I rolled my eyes, averting my gaze blushing "Ha,, I see you got a flower there," I remember my exact thoughts from last night. I was gonna tell him it was from me, I was gonna confess. __"Hm?" Lukas looked at the rose "Oh yeah, I got this, it was anonymous though," __I breathed in "So uh..that rose.." I stopped, my heart was pounding so hard I could practically hear it. "It was.. it was from me.." I looked at the ground, I didn't wanna see the look in Lukas' face in case he rejected me. Suddenly I felt someone grab my hands- no not just someone- it was Lukas. He looked at me smiling. It was a genuine smile, not some playful smirk or some half assed bullshit smile. It was a pure smile. He put his forehead to mine "It's funny because.. I like you too" __I felt my heart basically explode "Wha? You,, You,,?" Lukas looked at me while I was gawking at him and he chuckled. He kissed my forehead, it was warm and tingly and oh my god is this real. Lukas spoke "So," I looked up at him "Wanna go to the Valentines dance tonight?". I stupidly smiled and jumped into his arms, embracing him. __"That would be nice,"______________


End file.
